


why’d you choose her?

by ThatCrazyOtakuWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crying, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyOtakuWriter/pseuds/ThatCrazyOtakuWriter
Summary: !endgame spoilers!was bucky barnes:- a fool in love- self-loathing- a murderer- in love with a saint- or all of above.he was all of that, james buchanan barnes, was in love with steve rogers, captain america, america’s pride, whatever you wanted to call him.he loves steve rogers, but steve doesn’t love him back.





	why’d you choose her?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fic on here and i hope this goes well :)
> 
> this is... not the fluffiest of fics, but i do hope you enjoy.

they did it. saved the universe. un-did the snappening. everything’s back to normal. all peachy, all fine.

but its not. who was he kidding?

was bucky barnes:

a fool in love  
self-loathing  
a murderer  
in love with a saint  
or all of above.

he was all of that, james buchanan barnes, was in love with steve rogers, captain america, america’s pride, whatever you wanted to call him.

he loves steve rogers, but steve doesn’t love him back.

 

five seconds. that’s what bruce said it would take for steve to come back after placing all the stones in their original places. and it really did, but steve… he made his own plans.

he fell in love with a girl all over again, her name was margaret peggy carter.  
he stayed with her for 70 years, growing old and placing a golden, round hoop around her finger in the process.

 

and you know what? bucky hated it. the second he came back from the past he knew he seemed different. he sat there, on the bench.

no, ‘hey buck!’ or ‘on your left’.  
he was silent.  
on the inside, bucky knew. steve loved her and who was to meddle with true love? why would he suddenly want to go dancing around with his old pal bucky, or stare at his picture of peggy when he could have her. 

he stayed and grew old with her, simple as that, and he was truly happy for him.  
he spent his life living with his love of his life, who wouldn’t wish him a happy ending?  
but bucky… he still felt… pain. it hurt. it hurt a lot actually. maybe even offended.

because steve goddamn rogers stayed there and let himself live his dream life.  
he said no endearing goodbye. no small hug. no last wave. not even one heart-fluttering smile of his. he left as a war-soldier and came back a husband. 

bucky barnes was selfish. he built himself on dreams and fantasies he knew that couldn’t be true, and steve had kicked all his building blocks down. 

it was he who wanted to grow old with steve, not peggy.  
it was he who wanted to dance and laugh to cheerful music as they swam in each others eyes.  
it was he who wanted to be with him ‘til the end of the line.

when bucky went home, he cried. he bawled. he heaved as his lungs ached for air after sobbing for hours on end. his face was crusted with dried tears and his eyes were swollen. a mess he was. 

he stayed in bed that day. crying himself to sleep, fat tears rolling down and dampening the pillow. sam had offered to go visit, order some pizza and bring over some beer. but bucky knew he was in no state to see human company at that moment, feet just teetering off the edge called ‘mountain breakdown’. 

what was worse was that natasha was gone. she saved him. and the other half of the population. the only one that could help him was gone. bucky burst into another round of tears again. 

his best friend? gone, he lost her.  
his love? he loved someone else.

bucky barnes’ heart was stolen and steve rogers didn’t want to give it back.

steve rogers was a thief, liar and someone else’s lover.

steve rogers stole bucky’s heart back in 1931.

steve didn’t stay with him until the end of the line, he had sprinted to the finish line instead.

steve had stayed with peggy.

why did he choose her?

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap! 
> 
> i felt very inspired to write this angsty fic after watching avengers endgame as a stucky shipper.
> 
> man, stucky is like... my life and this really! hurt!
> 
> if you wanna chat about mavel, stucky or anything rlated to that check my twitter out, chuck me a message or leave a request for my stucky request post!   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/tashie_ah


End file.
